Fire
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with Fire?" History Origin Born and raised in Brazil, South America, Beatriz DaCosta grew up to become a spy for the secret service agency, Espiaos Nacionales. DaCosta's first mission was to track down an experimental equipment that makes a flammable material called Pyroplasm. She was accidentally exposed to Pyroplasm and gained superpowers. As Fire, DaCosta became a superhero. Fire went to fight side by side with other heroes like Batman and joined the Justice League. On one occassion, she teamed up with Batman and Plastic Man during Los Muertos, a celebration of the dead, to capture Gentleman Ghost. Months later, she lent her power to Batman when he was faced with an unstoppable Equinox. She was recently one of the superheroes implanted with a Starro clone by Faceless Hunter and used in the Great Starro Invasion on October 3rd. She and the others were freed after Captain Marvel killed Starro and fought against the Star Conqueror monster. Fire struck up a close friendship with another superhero named Ice. Together, they were appropriately "Fire and Ice." Both were recruited by Batman to join his new Justice League. Around that time, Fire had opted for a new costume. Guy Gardner attempted to hit on her but was met with rejection while making Martian Manhunter nervous. After the League was captured by Kalibak, Fire was suspended in an elemental restraint. Once freed by Batman, she lay down suppression fire. Once gathered in an auxiliary Batcave, Fire was assigned by Martian Manhunter to team up with Aquaman and perform hit and run tactics on the main invasion forces to draw them off. That would allow Blue Beetle and Guy Gardner to clear a path for Batman to destroy the Boom Tube Generator. However, improvisation became the new plan. Ultimately, Fire and Ice joined in on destroying the Generator. Powers and Abilities Employed with vast pyrokinetic abilities, Fire has the ability to shoot green flames out of her hands and was powerful enough to hold her own against the Gentleman Ghost. Physical Appearance Fire is a courageous heroine and a sexy madame with peach skin, green eyes, and green hair (both of her looks changed her hair), and also sports green hoop earrings. She has had over 2 costumes over the course of the series, as well as an additional form. Her 1st costume gave her a green/black mask with white eyes, long green/black gloves, long green/black boots (both with light green stripes near the top), and a green leotard with a light green/black collar, a light green waistband, and black/green bikini briefs. Her 2nd costume gets rid of her mask, gives her a light green leotard, light green gloves, long light green boots (both with black flame accessories), a yellow beed belt, a yellow beed necklice, and a black flame collar. With her second costume, she also gained a more firey transformation, making her body all green and fully nude to it at least, giving her full green eyes, and making her hair, literary into green fire. Appearances * Terror on Dinosaur Island! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) * The Fate of Equinox! (cameo) * Sidekicks Assemble! (cameo) * The Power of Shazam! (cameo) * Siege of Starro, Part One! (cameo) * Siege of Starro, Part Two! (cameo) * Darkseid Descending! * Shadow of the Bat! * Time Out for Vengeance! * Powerless! (cameo) * Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! (cameo) * Mitefall! (cameo) Links Fire/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Justice League International Category:Justice League Category:Females